<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Impulsive by RottoRex</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22936807">Impulsive</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RottoRex/pseuds/RottoRex'>RottoRex</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>College Student AU, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Modern AU, Nobody is Dead, Shameless Smut, arumika, everyones a college student, hookup to lovers?, theyre so awkward oh my god</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:16:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,701</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22936807</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RottoRex/pseuds/RottoRex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Its Mikasa's second year of college and shes still new to the whole culture of it all. Her best friend and current roommate Sasha drags her out to a party, and then she ends up sleeping with a stranger. But somehow this is different...for some reason it feels so right and they just fit. How can she move on from this? Where do they go from here? Why did she have to be so...impulsive and think with the wrong head. </p><p>Somehow in some way a relationship starts to bloom from a dirty frat party.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager, Arumika is main tho, Mikasa Ackerman/Armin Arlert, Mikasa Ackerman/Sasha Blouse, Side Relationships, more may appear as fic progresses, platonic eremin and mikasasha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Recalling that night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>WOOO Soooo, heres a Arumika fic that I actually intend on developing. Kind of a response to me asking on tumblr "what do yall want me to write?" and someone responding "oh my goood literally any modern AU". I felt that sir, because the manga is hitting me hard and im sad and i just want slap happy drunk college kids having fun and coming of age and just being ALIVE???? </p><p>so here is a arumika fic! lowkey kinda smutty doe...like really smutty. sorry</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Mikasa shook herself awake in the dead of night. Taking a deep inhale as she realized she was now conscious. The air felt thick and smelled of must. She moved herself slightly in attempt to get more comfortable and discovered her neck ached as she tried to turn it slightly.She grumbled and went to stretch her right leg to hang off the side of the bed to cool herself down. Until she realized there was suddenly more space on the bed, and then was met with another leg instead of the edge.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> “Mmgh” she gurgled out in confusion</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>she flutters her heavy lids open in an attempt to visually scope the surroundings. It's dark, but from what she can see the room is...different. Slightly bigger, and her roommate Sasha isn’t there in her own bed to her left...</span>
  <em>
    <span>what the hell</span>
  </em>
  <span> she thinks while she realizes quickly this is not her dorm room. Jolting upright in bewilderment her head dramatically moves with her wandering gaze to piece together her new surroundings, how she may have gotten there, and where are her-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shit!” she curses with a loud whisper. Bringing up the deep green blanket to cover her own naked body from her gaze. Not wanting to admit what she’s pieced together. Mikasa was never one to sleep around, especially with strangers. All she remembers is Sasha making her go to some dumb party, all she did was watch her brunette friends cups she’d set down so carelessly. Mikasa ended up drinking a bottle herself. Simply out of boredom from babysitting Sasha last night, watching her grind on any guy she deemed worthy. And well,</span>
  <em>
    <span> ‘’good for her’’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Mikasa thought in the moment; Secretly wishing she could allow herself to let loose like her friend could. And well...Shit...she did this time, she let herself a little <strong>too</strong> loose.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She could feel her cheeks getting warm as she began to slowly recall the boy she chatted and shared a drink with. Looking down to see him sleeping on his stomach, his head turned to the left and planted against his pillow, one arm resting underneath the cushion and the other down by his side. Mikasa smiled to herself, feeling just a </span>
  <em>
    <span>little </span>
  </em>
  <span>less guilty as she began to think about their awkward and tension filled interactions at the party.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mikasa plopped down on a weirdly...sticky couch in the living room of this house party. Sasha had convinced her to go to another one of these frat parties. She even dressed her up in a black lace push up bra and sheer black top with some light wash tattered jeans. Making sure to slap some makeup on her Sasha practically carried Mikasa the whole way there. And while Mikasa felt disgusted by the whole party culture that plagued college, she was happy to be there for her best and currently only friend. Surrounding her was a very large sum of people. All of them mingling, dancing, drinking, kissing, and simply having a very ‘turnt’ time. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Might as well have a drink while i'm here</span>
  </em>
  <span> she thought to herself before reaching over the side of the couch and pulling out a beer from a nearby cooler. She popped the cap off, scrunching her face in annoyance as she chipped her black painted nail in the process.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As she always does, she made sure to get a good visual of Sasha before she made her way over to the corner of the main room. Mikasa Smiled at her, giving a thumbs up and mouthing  “go for it” to her best friend. Knowing she was about to go flirt her way into some casual dick. She watched Sasha start dancing with and chatting to a tall and muscular guy. He had a long face with small and narrow eyes, and he seemed to be getting way too into the idea of Sasha. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This is gonna be a looong night </span>
  </em>
  <span>sh</span>
  <span>e thought to herself while opening twitter. She then felt the couch sink down next to her while a slightly lower voice repeated her exact thoughts in an audible whisper. “This is gonna be a long fucking night” the voice spoke. She smiled to herself at their mumbled comment, then saw a similar glow from their phone shining out the corner of her eye. </span>
</p>
<p><span>They didn’t speak to each other for a good amount of time. Perhaps twenty, maybe even thirty minutes had passed and Sasha was long gone. </span><em><span>She's</span></em> <em><span>probably getting plowed in some dirty bathroom with a broken sink , </span></em><span>Mikasa thought to herself, earning a giggle from her own joke. She could then hear the voice try and make conversation. Probably embarrassed about her hearing his complaint. </span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Um...are you here with a friend too?” they asked her</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mhm” she responded shortly</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, alright. Me uuuuh, me too” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought that was implied with the question?” she said back flatly, turning to get a visual on who the voice belonged to. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He’s cute </span>
  </em>
  <span>she thought to herself. Making sure to not let her face show that she thought so while she eyed him. The flashing lights in the room distorted most colors, but from what she could tell he had blonde hair with a fairly new undercut and had these round bright blue eyes. He wore a black turtleneck and deep blue that were messily cuffed, with vans that were double- no, triple knotted. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He might not swing that way though, hopefully both? </span>
  </em>
  <span>she thought again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well shit, you're right...um...im Armin. That tall guy that was over in that corner is my friend Jean”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She cracked a small smile at him “Nice to meet you, im Mikasa. The girl that was on him is my friend Sasha” she responded before turning around and giving her attention back to her twitter timeline. She heard him gulp before he went to speak again. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Good sign</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she thought.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you go to CMU too? Or were you like reaaally dragged here?” Armin managed to say</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I go here”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s um cool. I-im uh a marine biology major. I kinda just get excited over water and the stuff in it”  He said</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She giggled back at him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck it, I might as well try. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Hey Armin, are you trying to flirt with me? I'd rather you be direct if you think im cute” </span>
  <em>
    <span>gOD that was So awkward sounding, please think it was smooth</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He must have, because his face and ears bloomed red. Red enough for her to notice in this ever-changing lighting. He bit his lip for a moment before coming to his own conclusion. “y'know..I...i live off campus, my apartment is like a seven minute walk from this place. Do you wanna get out of here?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Hnnnng! Okay that worked somehow, guys are really easy. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She panicked internally. She smiled at him and gave him a nod. They stood together and made their way out of the frat house. Mikasa made sure to text Sasha she was leaving the party; </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ sooo uuum, sorry girly but i'm gonna gtfo of here. I'm lowkey about to get laid. Please get home safe tonight and text me when you get there!” She tapped out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Mikasa hit send and slid her phone in her back pocket. And she happily took armin’s outstretched hand as she crossed the street with him. Her heart raced with curiosity as she walked up to his apartment. She hadn’t done anything intimate since she was a junior in high school. But by the looks of his body language he seemed to be in a similar boat, at least she hoped so. That hope was the only thing keeping her from panicking too much. But there was something about him that made her heart flutter and her mind work slower. She barely knew him and here she was at his apartment, not a single question asked on their short walk, and she was about to trust him with her body.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mikasa was so deep in thought she almost forgot where she was walking to, though she was quickly reminded of her destination and its purpose as she heard the dangling of the blonde boys keys. He shakily fiddled with the lock and she watched with a smile on her face. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He’s so cute, this might be nice. </span>
  </em>
  <span>The raven haired girl stepped</span>
  <span> inside the tidy apartment after he finally got the door open. She slipped her small black flats off to the right of the doorway while he shut and locked the door behind them. He let out a breath that he forgot he was holding and she took a deep inhale of the room. It smelt sweet. Soon Mikasa was being led to one of the rooms in the apartment. She couldn't hide the smirk that appeared on her face as she took notice to the piece of paper taped to the door “Please stay out of here Eren!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Snoopy roommate?” she managed to say quietly</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The worst...known him for forever yet somehow didn’t know being nosy was a trait of his” He responded with a small laugh behind it</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>the stepped into the room and made her way to sit at the foot of the full sized bed . He went to flip the light switch on and bend down to undo those triple knots. Mikasa started Looking over the whole room and took notice of the makeshift “table” he had made to set his TV on, which was just two boxes on top of each other, <em>That's very understandable </em></span>
  <span>she thought to herself. </span>
  <span>There was a desk to the right of the room that was holding a pretty nice laptop with a lamp next to it. However the remaining surface area seemed to be completely cluttered with pens, an open text book, a notebook, and crumbled papers. Some had made it into the trash bin next to the desk, but most of them were littered on the surface of the table.The door closing had caught her attention, so she paused her little analysis game and she turned to  look up and smile at the blonde boy. She almost froze as she saw Armin leaning down to meet his lips with hers. He guided her to lay back on his bed and he started to climb over her. They messily moved with each other, hands roaming and grabbing at each other. He took her two hands and pinned them above her head, taking the vulnerable moment to start going for her neck and kissing that. He was stronger than she thought he'd be, not that she was making an effort to stop him, its just the fact that It all just happened so fast she could barely process all of this. Because suddenly he had freed her from his grip and went for her hips. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is it alright if I get these off for you?” He asked while breaking for air. His hands had hooked to the sides of her jeans and he had somehow already had the jeans unbuttoned and unzipped. Mikasa nodded back at him breathlessly. Bewildered at how confidently he worked while in a situation such as this. Just ten minutes ago he could barely get a word out. He pulled her pants and underwear completely off in a swift movement and pushed her legs up to meet her chest. She instinctively held them in place apart from each other and gulped. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just make sure to let me know if you wanna stop okay?” He said as he slowly made is way down between her legs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mikasa’s heart began to race, she nodded at him and laid her head back to stare at the ceiling.Biting her lip in anticipation as she felt his blonde locks tickle her inner thighs. A breathy moan escaped from her lips as she felt his wet tongue meet her soaked folds. He circled his tongue around her lips and dipped into her just a bit. Leaving Mikasa shivering at the feeling. Armin looked up at her and smiled before moving to suck on her swollen clit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck…” she mumbled as she let her legs drop, making sure to keep them spread enough for him to continue to work on her. It had been so </span>
  <em>
    <span>long </span>
  </em>
  <span>since she got to feel like this. A good three years had passed since she slept with someone, and even then it was terrible. She got most of her pleasure from her own hands or toys she bought. She was just too awkward and was scared of coming off weird when it came to getting to know people. It kept her from leaving her shell in college. But somehow she had managed to get this really sweet and super cute guy, and now he’s  between her legs, and holy shit is he good with his tongue. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“AAh!” she arched her back as he slipped two fingers inside and started pumping. This suck and fuck combo was going to push her over the edge way too quick...embarrassingly quick. He curled his fingers and began to firmly press into her sweet spot. And soon he could start to feel as her walls tightened at the feeling. He smirked a bit as he continued to suck and lick her clit. Mikasa's legs started to quiver and Armin needed to bring up his other hand to keep her legs spread open enough. It wasn’t long before he had her writhing before him and crying out in pleasure. Mikasa stared up at the ceiling wide eyed and in shock from her orgasm, breathing heavily from the loss of energy. She laid there just thinking </span>
  <em>
    <span>what the hell </span>
  </em>
  <span>over and over to herself . Armin sat up and smiled down at her. “Is it safe to assume you liked that? I was down there for two minutes” he said with a cute chuckle. She propped herself up on her elbows and furrowed her brows as she felt herself blush. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck off, Armin” she jokingly snapped back behind those rose colored cheeks. She sat up fully to take the remainder of her clothes off and toss them to the floor. He began to do the same and crawled over her to connect their lips once more. She wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him closer to her. And could feel herself getting ready for more when she could feel his cock pressing against her thigh. He let his hands roam and feel around the curves and dips on her body, and move to start planting wet kisses and bites on her neck. Occasionally some on her breasts. He probably left a few dark hickeys in the process but Mikasa didn’t care to think about it. Her head was about to explode from all the attention he was giving her body. She didn’t think she’d be hooking up with anyone tonight. Not when it was the start of the spring semester in two days. And she definitely didn't expect a biology major kind of guy to be fucking the shit out of her tonight either. But hey! why not live in the moment. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re fucking beautiful you know that right?” he mumbled against her porcelain skin, still sucking at her breasts. She bit her lip and flopped her hand onto her forehead in attempt to block the expression that was creeping up her face and shuddered at his words. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why am I just now getting into hookups? This is fucking amazing. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Her heart was racing. When he slid into her wet pussy she let out a gasp and dug her nails into his toned back. His physic was slim but still muscular, and while he was only about as tall as her he definitely made up for it with the size of his cock. He started with slow and deep thrusts that made her breath shake. Jesus Christ he was so big. She didn't even notice him shifting to hover over her. His arms so firmly planted they were almost pinning her in on either side. But it was really when he picked up a proper pace and lifted her left leg that had her moaning and crying out. Occasionally there were some that sounded like his name. Armin sat up all the way and pulled her lower half up a bit. He was gripping her hips and ass when he started trusting quickly into her, they were choppy but GOD he was in there so deep. She didn’t even process the words “choke me” leaving her mouth between cries. She completely forgot the idea of being embarrassed of such a request, and he did it. He snaked an arm up to her neck and choked her. And that right there was enough for her to start having a second orgasm. He watched in astonishment as she squirmed and shook below him. They were both so drunk on please and he was so entranced by her that he was soon to follow with his own. He groaned and pulled out of her, pumping himself as he came onto her toned stomach, Just being a cussing and moaning mess. They both stayed there stagnant and breathing heavily after experiencing pure pleasure. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mikasa got up to move but stopped with his innocent “wait-wait...let me clean this up” and he wiped his seed off her stomach with his abandoned turtleneck.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Awe I liked that shirt, it looked good on you” She said with a smile</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well if it stains my roommate can deal with it, it’s his” Armin said with a giggle, wiping his sweaty bangs from his face. “Anyway, do you need a ride to your dorm? I didn’t end up drinking so I'm all good to drive. O-or if you want….you can stay the night”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If it’s alright with you...can I stay?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“alright...”</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>She froze as she felt the blankets shift next to her. Armin grumbled while half asleep, he shifted around and grabbed his phone off the end table and checked the time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was 3 in the morning.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you have a nightmare? How come you're up?” he asked through a yawn, rolling to his other side to face her. “Come lay down”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She blushed at his kind words and laid back down next to him. “It's nothing. What time do you need me to leave today?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He snaked his arms around her torso and nuzzled his way into her neck. “I was hoping you would want to get lunch with me. We’re probably gonna sleep through breakfast” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She bit her lip. Looks like this hookup might go somewhere. “Mmh, id like that” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Banter pt.1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>whew, so I thought I should break up the next two chapters rather than make it one big one. This chapter is mainly here to establish the relationships they have with their friends and their feelings towards each other! I hope you enjoy, part two will be up way sooner than you think.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Armin awoke gently with Mikasa still soundly asleep in his arms. Judging by the amount of sun that had shined through the curtains it was probably around noon. He gently released the girl from his grasp, making an effort not to stir her too much and cause her to wake. He sat up on the edge of his bed and sighed at the discarded belongings on the floor. Armin then grabbed his phone off of the charger and replaced it with what he assumed to be Mikasa’s. She had probably forgotten about it and it had died sometime in the night. He unlocked his own and started to check his messages. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>From Jean k. ; </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Listen up PISS BOY. I got LAID, don’t talk to me for a week. I’ve got pussy on the brain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sent at 12:06 AM</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>YooOO WHere u go!? I need a DD </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sent at 1:23 AM </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>NVM!!! Splittin a uber w/ a cutie. HUge Titties!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sent at 1:36 AM</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Armin let out a small chuckle at his friend’s drunk messages. He responded with a vague message, locked his phone, and made his way over to the closet. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll check the rest later since Jean got home okay</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Still making an effort to be quiet he stood up and shuffled over to the closet on the other side of the room. He opened the door tentatively, of course while making an anxious double take to check if Mikasa was still sleeping,  he then grabbed an old over-sized shirt, two pairs of loose sweatpants, and set aside some clothing on the foot of the bed. After slipping on the remaining pair in an attempt to cloth himself, he gathered all of their discarded clothing off of the ground and left the room. Even though he had shut the door behind him, Armin continued to move throughout the apartment quietly. Well, considering there was a certain brunette he really didn’t want to wake. Armin wasn't in the mood to see a 6 foot tall, buffed up, 19 year old man throwing a hissy fit over being woken up.Usually Eren would go on for a good thirty minutes about how “fucking inconsiderate!” It was for Armin to close a door too loudly or even use the damn microwave. But of course, it was never too long before he was knocking on Armin’s door and mumbling behind it “I'm going to Chipotle, wanna come?” Armin smiled to himself as he thought of his friends' previous escapades and shuffled his way over to their laundry area. He tossed the dirty clothes inside, along with whatever else Eren had left laying on the ground, and started up the machine. Armin contemplated showering, but also didn’t want his...erm..hookup...to be left alone for too long.So he stood and stared at the washer, subconsciously deciding to busy himself by watching the clothing twirl. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He’d known of Mikasa for a while now. Not in some weird admiring kind of way, it was only because she had a name for herself on campus. Which Inherently sounds strange, but it's only because CMU is a very small college. While being focused on STEM, it honestly sounds like the dream place to study things in that field. It’s great for hands on learning and personal connections, but shitty in the sense that it occasionally felt like some people never left high school. So of course, a majority of the opinions of Mikasa were very controversial. I mean, she was an exchange student, a goth, and was known for rarely speaking to anyone on campus. She had a sizable social media following, but all of the content was focused on sewing her alternative outfits or workout routines. And if she was seen off campus she was always with Sasha. Armin’s personal experience with Mikasa was in a Linear Algebra class they took last fall. She sat two people away from him, specifically to the left. And oh was he crushing on her, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>hard.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He never did get the courage to say anything to her. Mikasa always seemed to make an effort to give all of her attention to the professor anyway. Considering she made it her daily task to take the most detailed notes ever, she probably didn't even know he existed back then. But in contrast, Armin showed up to that class 20 minutes early every single time. And why? To sit two seats away from her and wait for the professor to show up. Ever so often she’d look up from her black 3DS, but it was just to check the time. He’d gain the courage to steal a quick glance at her sometimes, But after that semester he almost forgot about her. Of course that was until Jean begged and begged for him to dress nice for once and go to a frat party. And after he sighed and plopped down on a random couch he realized fate had given him a second chance. Armin really didn’t expect for it to end with him sleeping with her, but he wasn't complaining either. What he </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>complaining about was the fact that he didn’t know what to do next. He sleepily invited her to a lunch date at three in the morning. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Great job at being creepy”  </span>
  </em>
  <span>he thought to himself. Of course he’d love to get to know her, maybe start casually dating, take things as they came, but this started as a hookup! “</span>
  <em>
    <span>If she’s fucking strangers she probably isn’t looking for something.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” It wasn’t likely she'd want anything more. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span> Armin turned around to wait for Mikasa in the living room. ” </span>
  <em>
    <span>It's weird if I'm just wide awake in the room with her, right?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He thought to himself. As he made his way to leave his staring contest with the washing machine, the bathroom door in front of the small blonde swung open, allowing  a bit of steam to fill the hallway as Eren stepped out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, Hi Armin” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>God how did he not hear the water running in the bathroom. Was he that deep in thought?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good morning, or afternoon I guess. ” Armin said, looking up at his friend.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You already know what i'm gonna ask about” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I'm actually tied between two questions, care to specify?” Armin uttered with a smirk</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well i’ve got two” The brunette murmured</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ I'm sure I've got time, go on” Armin articulated, leaning against the wall in an attempt to stand his ground. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ Well for one, can you teach me how to get a girl to cum that hard? It sounds like you know what you're doing” the taller boy said with a chuckle. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The blonde winced, he felt the heat on his face as his cheeks turned a familiar shade of crimson. The poor boy even  lost his footing in an attempt to stand straight again. “Ereeeen...you never grow up do you?!” of course Armin knew the direction it was going in, but he assumed Eren respected his hatred for getting questioned about his sex life. At least in that much detail.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“quiet down, isn't she sleeping? Besides i’m not done” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I'm not listening to question two!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’d pass out if I said it aloud anyway” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jesus Eren…your lack of a filter is going to be the death of me”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright blondy, i'll leave you be for now. I'm going to my room. Come by whenever you want” And with that, Eren had slipped past the flustered boy and into his own room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mikasa sat up with a yawn and wiped the sleep out of her eyes, she had definitely gotten more than enough sleep considering it was bright outside. She figured maybe some stretches could sooth her aches and stood up to twist her back and arms. As she turned she noticed the tidied room as well as the clothes left on the bed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jesus he’s so sweet… </span>
  </em>
  <span>Mikasa dressed herself in the sweats and cotton T and sat back down on the bed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>God, I don’t know what i'm supposed to do after this...I know he wants to get food but, AGH! He was probably just really sleepy when he said that.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A familiar </span>
  <b>ding!</b>
  <span> Rang out and snapped her out of her thoughts. She reached over to grab her phone off of the end table and check her messages. Of course a majority were from Sasha updating her throughout the night. She smiled to herself over the incoherent sentences, especially once she realized she's known Sasha long enough to be able to understand them. Mikasa saw the most recent text “Why aren't you in the dorm! FT me right now or I'm filing a missing persons report” she gave a small sigh and called her friend. And just as Mikasa thought, two rings and Sasha had snatched up her phone and accepted the call immediately.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“MIIIIKASAAA! I thought you went back to our dorm you SCARED ME! Where are you!?” Of course the animated brunette had the camera </span>
  <b>all</b>
  <span> up in her face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shhh! Sasha I'm not wearing headphones, and I told you I was going with someone. Did you only read half the message?” replied Mikasa.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of Course I only read half the message!” She barked back in a whisper that was </span>
  <b>still </b>
  <span>too loud. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He let me sleep over, I think we’re gonna get lunch?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sleep over…?...get LUNCH!? Wow okay so you’re cheating on me. What if I wanted lunch,   Mikasa”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We get lunch together every day”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And you’re gonna break our streak?” Sasha whined back with a pouty lip.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sasha...” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay okay! In all seriousness though I thought guys were only capable of like...lasting four minutes and blocking my number? So I’m glad that baby's first hookup is taking a sweet turn.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It is not my first! and Sasha i’d love to stay and chat but I don't know how long he's been awake. I love you but I’ve gotta go”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“WOW! You love me mika?! I love you too :3”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sasha-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok byeee!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And with that, the call was over. The Raven haired girl sat on the bed and stared out at Armin's cluttered desk. She pondered her situation, felt the flips her stomach did from anxiety, feared their new impressions of each other, yearned for it to go </span>
  <b>somewhere</b>
  <span>, but also hoped to get it all over with. There was the possibility she read into the situation too far, and his feelings were not in fact </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>deep. Mikasa bit her lip to calm herself as her mind raced. Because he seemed kind, or at least presented himself in that way, and he acted as if he were just some big softie, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>yes… </span>
  </em>
  <span>he was good in the bedroom. But being a nice guy who happens to also be a snuggler doesn’t reveal his intentions. She recalled having a class with him, -or...who she can now piece together as </span>
  <em>
    <span>being </span>
  </em>
  <span>him. However, outside of that, Mikasa knew nothing about him! He was practically a stranger. And getting in her guts is one thing, but actually trusting him? Staying the night? It was all just too confusing. She didn’t want to be gullible ! And even though she had hoped for things to go a different way for once, part of her wished she wouldn't let this ideal get to her. Her vulnerability made her feel...sick. Mikasa  grounded herself back in reality once she heard the door knob turn. Armin Peered his head into the door and gulped when he realized she actually was awake. He shot Mikasa an awkward smile and stepped into the room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good afternoon” he said with a smile. “I thought you were awake, I heard a little bit of chatter” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> “I thought I’d called my roommate, she was worried.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He made his way to sit next to her on the bed. “Well, did you sleep alright?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ I did” Mikasa said, as she smiled at the ground. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They sat there for a moment. Completely stagnant, shoulders pressed together, avoiding all eye contact, until Armin sucked in a sharp breath and tried to break the silence.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“S-sorry if I came on really strong early this morning…” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh? I don't remember you trying to make a move or anything. Did you wanna go at it again?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“W-what? Nonono! Well, yes? But not right now...I mean I'm not opposed to it though”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She looked at the boy and giggled. He just blushed and turned away. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I'm just messing with you!” she said between chuckles. She’s known him for what...twelve hours? Yet here she was trying to flirt her ass off.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“At least come get lunch with me if you insist on giving me a heart attack” Armin grumbled as he nudged her shoulder</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> “Deal, I'm hungry anyway. We can just go through a drive through or somethin’, But you’ll need to put a shirt on,sir.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alrighty, and you might wanna take a trip to the bathroom, ma’am” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mikasa wrinkled her nose at the blond boy and stood to leave the room. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I had to pee anyway </span>
  </em>
  <span>she thought to herself. Once she opened the door to the bathroom she nearly gasped at her appearance. While her lipstick had stayed put practically everything else had </span>
  <em>
    <span>not. </span>
  </em>
  <span>The copious amount of liner she had applied the night before had run down her face. Mikasa turned her aching neck and bit her lip as she studied the numerous amounts of hickies, she didn't even bother checking her chest. Thankfully there was a package of makeup wipes on the counter, she tried not to question why and made use of two. Mikasa left the bathroom with a blush on her face and turned to see Armin standing by the front door. She shot him an embarrassed smile and they made their way out to go to his car. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So this chapter was kinda short and i'm not too proud of it BUT I think it'll be worth it to break up this whole "morning after" situation and dedicate the actual lunch date scenes as a separate thing! Just for flow reasons. </p>
<p>Thank you for reading! let me know what you think!</p>
<p>P.s : all drunken texts from characters from here on out will come from my notes app where I just have out of context quotes from my friends.<br/> Yes, one of my friends did indeed text me "Listen up piss boy. I got laid, don't talk to me for a week"</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Banter pt.2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>listen, just dont listen to me about update times anymore....I am brain dead and have zero faith in what I write. I redid this 3 times for this outcome so hopefully you guys enjoy it &lt;3</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Lively hallways, distant chatter, too many people around, homemade signs taped onto the walls, ah yes...dorm life. Mikasa did not miss this place, she walked down the hall staring through any girls she could possibly make eye contact with. God did she hate interaction, it was almost as if the stars had to be aligned for her to break out of her shell, considering there were way too many people out of their rooms. She made an emotionally tolling effort to nod at the few who she could recognize from classes. Hours had passed, It was around 6pm now, Armin had even insisted he’d walk her to her room. An offer that she would firmly decline. He was sweet! But too sweet. And she had promised herself that college in the states was going to strictly be for her education. This BA in software development was not going to earn itself, and because of that fact she had convinced herself that she shouldn't busy herself with relationships, friends, or a positive reputation. She had told herself to worry less and work hard. And that was how her freshman year had gone, her routine consisted of attending class, going to the gym, and studying. Her following online was purely there as a means of making a check. Loans had to be paid somehow, even if she had to do so by rating Dolls Kill outfits and making “tips for lifting!” videos. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But change might be good, at least she hoped so. Hoped that forcing herself to accept another person in her life may be beneficial. </span>
  <em>
    <span>God, I've known this guy for hours and I'm already getting obsessive. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She thought to herself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Talk about self-destructive. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She walked the familiar twists and turns to her room and knocked three times. Waiting for Sasha to open the door, she clutched her backpack to her chest. Mikasa grinned to herself as she listened to the frantic pitter patter of Sasha running around the small room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my </span>
  <em>
    <span>god</span>
  </em>
  <span> one second!!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sasha just let me in”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“IM NAKED WAIT A MINUTE”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikasa sighed and reached to pull out her phone. She stared at the single notification from a random series of digits. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Must be armin</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He had nervously asked mikasa for her Number once he pulled into the parking area. And yes, it was something she was hoping for, but she still didn't expect for him to make the first move. when the door did open she slid past her friend and into the room. Trying to keep her head low and her movements quick, she unloaded her washed clothing into her barely unpacked suitcase. Afterwards she plopped onto her bed, preparing herself for the inescapable game of twenty questions that was about to begin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Soooo”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How was your day! You didn’t even text me so it must have been enjoyable”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If I tell you this has to be the last time it's talked about…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Awe whyyy, do you not like him? Did he turn out to be a weirdo?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nono...it was, okay actually.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oooooo! Okay?! that's so convincing, Mika.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was nice” she mumbled, rolling over to face away from her roommate. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So what happened!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmmmmm” she groaned</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why do you hate talking about yourself! Just tell me!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Later…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Later?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I promise...we still need to unpack and put stuff up on the walls anyway”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasha simply huffed in response and rolled her honey colored eyes. “You’re so difficult. Now I </span>
  <em>
    <span>know </span>
  </em>
  <span>you enjoyed it but are just embarrassed”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikasa cracked a small smile back at her</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Together, in a black jeep compass, radio music on at the lowest volume, the blonde and black haired duo sat. Tension so thick you could cut it.  Armin adjusted his seat meticulously while he grumbled inaudibly about eren. Mikasa internally panicked, she didn't know what she wanted or even had an idea of where to go, but she knew the question was coming soon. And while she worried herself sick over such a frivolous thing, Armin continued to fiddle with his seat position. Then obsessively fiddled with other settings in his car, and checked any and all compartments. Both handling their own anxieties the one way they knew how, suffering in silence and fidgeting.  Armin, subconsciously satisfied, turned to face Mikasa and beamed. He clutched the wheel tightly as the dreaded question stuttered its way out of his mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So where do you wanna go!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” she said quietly</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay that’s fine! How about that one place! Ah fuck what was it again?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The place where they make the personal pizzas for you! With the big ass ovens” he interjected </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fired pie?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah! Wanna go there? Who doesn't like pizza” Armin said with a smile </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikasa cowered in her seat, “I'm actually gluten intolerant” she said flatly </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blonde let out a “hmpf” and sat back in his seat. Staring up at the roof of his vehicle as he thought. Mikasa felt bad about letting him do all the thinking. But she just had not been in a situation like this in </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>long. And this specific one was extremely confusing, was he just the kind of guy to buy his one night stands lunch before he never spoke to them again? Because he seemed like that type…the right amount of nice to get in your pants, the right amount of asshole to ghost you after doing so. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“M-mikasa?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh , if you asked me something I didn't hear you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That's fine! I asked if you wanted sushi? I feel like we’d both enjoy that” He said with a smile</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is it because im Japanese?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? Nonono I’d n-never, uh-...make an assumption like that!” His cheeks burned crimson as he tried to spew out his unnecessary apology. Mikasa stayed silent and cracked a small smile back at him. He grumbled out a “I'm taking that as a yes” and backed his way out his parking spot. </span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The drive to the small restaurant wasn't too long, maybe a good fifteen minutes. And the new duo had managed to converse for a majority of that time. So much so that Mikasa was starting to get embarrassed of her smile and laugh. Not that she made a great effort to keep herself from laughing or smiling frequently. It mainly stemmed from her realizing she was enjoying this boys company...and his dumb jokes. When they had made their way inside, the place was practically empty. There was one elderly couple eating at the far back of the restaurant, along with one person waiting on a to-go order at the front. Because of this, they were seated rather quickly. Though the restaurant was not formal the two of them started to feel flustered. On one hand their hostess was wearing vans and jeans with her apron, but on the other they  themselves were very clearly suffering from a case of “ the morning after”. The messy hair, the sweatpants….Mikasa’s neck, it was a wee bit humiliating in all honesty. Mikasa shyly muttered a thank you to the hostess as they were seated and tucked her face into the menu. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, I guess I got carried away” Armin sheepishly mumbled </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It's okay, I have a good concealer. I enjoyed it anyway” she said with a smile. Armin sunk in his seat and cleared his throat. Nodding over to the waitress who was making her way over with a pad and pen in hand. Mikasa hid her small flush behind the menu. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello! My name is Historia and I'll be your waitress for today. Can I get you two started on any drinks?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Iced black tea, unsweetened” Mikasa said softly </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-ill just have water” Armin spilled</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The small girl assured them she'd only be a moment and trotted off to the back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well I guess since we’re out and about, why don’t you tell me about yourself” Mikasa chewed. She busied her racing mind by tracing the abstract patterns on the table with her finger. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well I don't do much, I loved reading for the longest time but I've started to become so busy that that hobby's starting to fall off a bit. I still try to consume the digital media of books though, I like the convenience of it so much more...um... ah! I know I already told you I'm majoring in Marine Biology but I do genuinely enjoy the ocean and it’s life And learning about it is actually more enjoyable than one would think.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, sorry if that bores you. I can try to find something more exciting to talk about! I'm not used to advertising myself like this”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I already got the exciting part though” She said with an exaggerated simper. “Ive honestly been scared that you’re just scary good at marketing yourself as some dork to get some. It's nice to know you actually are one”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll take that as a good thing” He smiled back at her with a twinkle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We should probably decide what we want” she gulped down the saliva that sat in her mouth. If it were possible she would hide behind the menu even more, she probably would. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They went on like this for some time. Chatting in between Historias check-ins. Frequent laughter, lots of blushing. Mikasa even noticed her sudden increase in vulnerability, and for once she wasn't bothered by it. She felt the want to understand him, they had a strange and underlying connection that she had not experienced in...forever. And so she pried at Armin, and he delivered. He babbled nervously about minuscule topics, friendships with people, his love for Eren, the things he loved to do. Armin began to share all he knew about himself, his hopes for the future, regrets of the past, even oversharing with humiliating experiences. And yet amidst these stories, the flirting hadn't died between the two of them. Whether it be with romantic intent, making a phallic joke to fluster the other, or even just making the other laugh. It continued on throughout their conversation. And when food had arrived, balanced on the small waitresses steady palm, it was picked at by the both of them. They childishly poked fun at the others eating habits. Mikasa religiously believed that every piece </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>a one-biter, no matter the size. While armin was slow, crafting the perfect bites with specific ratios of sauces and spice. It was... nice. Simply a pure connection and a picturesque experience. The duo didn’t take notice of the waitresses watching them from behind the counters giggling and gossiping. Nor did they take notice of the fact that the couple that was previously seated had long gone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay okay, i've already been bullied by you enough. We’ve chatted a ton but it still feels pretty me centered. I know I can babble on but I want to know more about you. I mean, in all honesty no one does” he said with a change in his tone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you want to know?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whatever you're willing to share”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well </span>
  <em>
    <span>somebody</span>
  </em>
  <span> should have majored in psych”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Im being serious Mikasa”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ first, smarty pants, you've got to tell me one more thing”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“More? Okay fine lay it on me”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How come you never introduced yourself last year”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Armin gulped. She just loved making him anxious didn’t she? He averted his eyes before he spoke,  nervously rubbing his neck. “I never wanted to bother you”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But you thought i’d never notice?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You did?...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I'm quiet, not blind”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well I know that…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She smiled at him before reiterating “let me rephrase that then, Im quiet so I pay attention. Usually people in that class would switch up their seating every day. Of course there were a few creatures of habit, at first I thought you were one. Until you started coming to class earlier and earlier…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay okay! You know I think you're hot now please stop” he said with a whimper. His ears and nose had turned the most perfect blue red she had seen. All she did was blush back. Before either of them could get a word out Historia had made one trip to place the check on the table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for dining in today guys! Hope you have a great rest of your day” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Armin pulled out his wallet and paid the total in exact, then set aside a harty tip for the girl. “Jesus, we've been here for around three hours, lets be on our way” Mikasa nodded and stood with him to leave. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The ride on the way to her was far too short, part of her wished she had lived hours away instead of a measly quarter of one. They kept the radio down low as they continued to joke around in the car. And when she directed him to the parking area for her housing area she felt an unfamiliar wave of disappointment come over her. He slowly turned into a spot and began his goodbye. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey it was really nice spending some time with you today”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Butterflies....she had fucking butterflies? “You too” she managed with a small smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Could I possibly have your number? I mean I still haven't gotten to know you”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikasa could feel the warmth rising on her cheeks. “Yes”. She pulled out her slick black phone and pulled up her contact information. Her heart rate picked up as she listened to the frantic typing Armin did. Once he was finished she took that as her cue to leave</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have a great night” he muttered, turning his head to face the opposite window. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You too. See you another time, Armin” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ty for reading!</p><p>you can always follow me on<br/>tumblr at https://curlytitan.tumblr.com/<br/>twitter @curlytitan</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>